Feels so right
by ZephyrAlchemist
Summary: Sometimes all a girl needs to discover her true feelings are a few memories. Complete!
1. Prologue

**Feels so right**

**Prologue**

Summary: Sometimes all a girl needs to discover her true feelings are a few memories

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable Naruto characters, settings, etc. are the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha Inc. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

Naruto and Sakura sat back to back on a small boat in a pond near the village. Each of them were holding onto there knees heads down just staring into the bottom of the boat, and they both knew what the other was thinking of. Sasuke. Sakura leaned up and brushed some hair out of her face, Naruto stood up, looking into nowhere off the boat. He closed his eyes but the only image that came to mind was Sakura and all of her pain caused by that bastard. Why did he have to hurt her? He knew no matter what he did he could never change her mind about him, to her he was always the obnoxious little brat and Sasuke was amazing. He sighed and looked over at Sakura who had just cupped her hands in the water and splashed some on her face. Even as she did something so simple Naruto couldn't help but be amazed by her beauty that even to this day it still stunned him. As they both looked up at the night sky Naruto turned to her and said something that had been coming out of his mouth a lot lately.

"I will bring him back, I swear to you...Sakura-chan." he whispered

At this point all the thinking Sakura had done over the past few weeks all came rushing back and smacked her in the face. Who was it that cheered for her when she was the first one to make it to the top of the tree on there first big mission? Naruto. Who was it that cheered her on while she was fighting Ino more then anyone else in the room? Naruto. Who always seemed to cheer her up when she was down? Naruto. Sasuke did none of those things, in fact half the time when she was feeling bad it was because of him. Naruto was always there for here no matter the circumstances or the danger, he really cared for her and Sasuke almost never took a second glance at her. She started to cry.

"Eh? Whats wrong Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked in his soft caring voice

"It's just...you have always been here for me no matter what happened, thats so much more then I can say for Sasuke and I guess...I just haven't noticed until just now." she raised her head and said "Thank you Naruto-kun." softly under her breath.

Naruto waited a moment before placing an arm around her, he could still hear her sobbing but it was much slower now and that made him feel much better. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, Naruto smirked he had been waiting for this moment to happen his whole life. He pulled her closer and she smiled as well.

"Naruto, it took me this long to come to this...and I, I don't want to mess it up I care for you more then you know and more then I knew until this night. I don't care about Sasuke anymore he caused me nothing but pain and I was blind to it, and through the years all you did was try to make me notice you and make me happy and I turned you away every time." She sobbed "Thank you Naruto for always being there for me, if it wasn't for you I may not have lasted this long." She stopped and buried her face in his Jacket.

"Sakura I have been waiting my whole life to say this and I don't know how to say it in the romantic way most girls would want me to so here goes. Sakura I love you." he ended and held his breath.

She lifted her head up smiled and leaned at him lightly kissing him. Naruto was in shock his first kiss from the person he always wanted it to come from. She leaned against him and they both looked into each others eyes, for one brief night there was no thinking about the worldly problems or about Sasuke. It was just Sakura and Naruto and it felt so right.

AN: Well there you go the prologue more to come soon.Once I get some ideas. :-p


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own and such.

Naruto rowed the boat back onto the shore and took Sakura's hand  
helping her to get out.

"Thank you Naruto." she looked at her watch "Oh man it's almost  
midnight my parents are going to kill me." she said shaking her head.

"Well Sakura-chan let me walk you home, maybe your parents won't be to  
mad if they see you walking home with the great Uzumaki Naruto!" he  
said with his goofy grin that made her heart melt.

She smiled at him "Naruto that's a lovely offer but I think they would  
be more upset with me if they saw me come home with a boy." she shrugged  
then looked up and smiled at him "Oh well Mum and I never get along so  
I will take you up on your offer she can't get any angrier with me then  
she already will be."

Naruto jumped up and grabbed her hand intertwining his fingers with  
Hers. She smiled brighter then she had all night and they walked off  
towards Konoha hand in hand. About halfway to Sakura's house he looked at her  
with his puzzled look that he seemed to always have on his face.

"So Sakura-chan why is it that you just now realized that you had  
feelings for me?" he asked her, and she smacked him.

"BAKA! I told you on the boat." she yelled at him

"Ow Sakura-chan, I know you told me I just wanted to hear it again. It  
made me feel good." he stated rubbing his head.

"Oh well you should have said that first silly. Every time something  
went wrong in my life you were there for me no matter how many times I  
ignored you or yelled at you, you really cared unlike Sasuke or anyone  
else for that matter. So all your bugging me and selfishly helping me all  
these years finally paid off." she smiled, they had been walking for so  
long she didn't notice that they were right in front of her house.  
"Well here it is, thank you Naruto this really helped." she leaned in and  
gave him a quick kiss. "I'll meet you tomorrow outside your place ok?"  
she asked

"Yeah thats fine Sakura-chan." Naruto told her as he ran off saying  
"Yes she likes me she likes me she likes me!" Sakura smiled and turned to  
go into her house "That Naruto is something else, and I wouldn't have  
it any other way."

Naruto woke up the next morning to tapping on his window, he rolled  
over and looked at his clock. 9 in the morning. Unheard of on days where  
he stayed up untill midnight and didn't have a mission the next morning.  
"Damn birds" he muttered under his breath and rolled over and looked at  
his window then closed his eyes. "Damn pink haired birds." That took a  
second to set in then he shot out of bed "SAKURA-CHAN!" he screamed and  
ran to the window not looking where he was going and tripped over the  
massive pile of Ramen cups. He stumbled for a second then fell the wrong  
way and crashed out the window in a very Naruto like manner landing on  
his back on the street below. Sakura gasped and jumped down to help him  
as he was staggering to sit up.

"Oh are you ok Naruto-kun?" she asked her voice full of worry but that  
soon melted as he stood up and brushed himself off.

"Yeah, that's not the first time I've done that but I really should  
clean up those damned Ramen cups."

"How many could you have up there? I don't think even you could eat  
that much Ramen." she stated

"Come up and see for your self." he told her as they started walking up  
into his apartment. When they got in Sakura didn't know what to say, it  
was a studio apartment that was actually cleaner then Sakura thought it  
would be with just a bed in a corner, clothes in a hamper, a wall had a  
hanger full of ninja tools hanging off it, all in all it was better  
then she would have thought minus the corner that had to have about 100  
old ramen cups in front of a broken window. She laughed.

"Better then I would have thought Naruto, even your bed is clean." she  
said as she ran her hand through his hair.

Naruto put a hand behind his head. "A regular bachelor pad eh  
Sakura-chan?" he asked sticking his tongue out.

"Actually no, I've seen Kakashi's place and it's a dump, and the horror  
stories I've heard from the other girls I'm really shocked that your  
place is so clean. Now come on lets go on a little date, SHOPPING! she  
said not really giving Naruto a chance to say yes or no.

"Ok Sakura-chan." he sounded a little sad but it was a chance to spend  
a whole day with Sakura and that made up for everything. He picked up a  
clean pair of shorts and a clean shirt and went into the bathroom  
to change. He came out and Sakura was please to see him in something  
other then his orange jumpsuit. At that moment Naruto noticed that Sakura  
was wearing something different then her normal red dress, she had on a  
blue skirt with a yellow tank top. Naruto blushed.

"Ah Sakura-chan you look nice today." he said smirking and she blushed.

"Thank you Naruto-kun it's nice to see you in something different as  
well." she said in her sweetest voice she had. Then once again Naruto  
laced his fingers with hers and they stepped out of his apartment. As fate  
would have it the first person they ran into was none other then there  
sensei, Kakashi.

"Well well what have we here? Did Naruto do something stupid and get  
his hand stuck to yours Sakura?" he laughed at his own stupid joke.

"Ah Kakashi, well if anyone finds out first it should be you. Naruto  
swept me off my feet last night and I finally saw what he was trying to  
get me to see all along." she told him smiling at Naruto

"Well then that's good, just don't let it get in the way of your  
training. Romance on the battlefield can be a fighting bonus or it could mean  
your death. Don't let it cloud you when fighting. Congratulations  
though now maybe I won't be breaking up as many fights. he gave them his  
trademark smirk that no one really saw and vanished in a puff of smoke.

"He is a weird one isn't he Sakura-chan." Naruto stated

"I HEARD THAT!" sounded off in the distance, Naruto and Sakura both  
laughed.

Kakashi was jumping from roof to roof as he thought to himself "This  
better be a blessing in disguise and not come back to hurt both of them."  
he shrugged it off as he got to the book store, the new Icha Icha  
Paradise came out today and every pervert in the village was there ready to  
buy it.

Sakura hauled Naruto around all day running from shop to shop asking if  
things looked cute on her, or if she should get something for her room.  
He really didn't care what she was making him do he was glad all the  
villagers got to see he wasn't just some screw up and after 10 years of  
trying he was finally on a date with Sakura. After a hard day of  
shopping Naruto was about to pass out but the prospect of ramen brought him  
right back into the world. As Sakura sat sipping her ramen and Naruto was  
downing his bowl by bowl, when Jiraiya popped up behind him.

"Hey kid got a second?" he asked Naruto but instead of waiting for an  
answer he started dragging Naruto off behind the ramen bar. "Listen  
Orochimaru is gaining strength with the Uchiha, you need to train to be  
ready for the assault. Three years is what I ask of you then you can  
return to Konoha and wait it out until then but you need to train, the fate  
of your village depends on it." he said more serious then Naruto had  
ever seen him.

"Ok, I may not like the idea of leaving for three years but if it means  
I can protect Sakura and my village I'll do it. Just let me have one  
night here and we can leave tomorrow." was all he asked of Jiraiya as he  
returned to Sakura.

"What was that all about Naruto?" she asked him a questioning look on  
her face.

"Nothing, old pervert just wanted to see what was going on in my life  
lately." he paused "So you wanna hang out at my place tonight?" he asked  
her plastering a fake smile on his face.

Her eyes lit up. "I hope your not thinking what I think your thinking  
Uzumaki Naruto." she said with a crooked grin.

"AH no Sakura-chan just hanging out, it would be nice to just talk to  
you for a while without anyone around." he told her keeping that fake  
smile on his face. So they once again took up hands and walked back to  
his place. When they walked in he placed her on the bed and grabbed a  
blanket to place over them. Sakura leaned on his shoulder.

"This is really nice Naruto, we really should do this more often." she  
said that as she buried her face into his chest and sighed once again  
everything was perfect for her.

"Sakura-chan you have no idea how I feel right now, I feel like I could  
fly around the world, beat any one, or learn any jutsu just as long as  
I have you by my side." he looked down and she was already asleep. He  
kissed her and whispered into her ear. "I love you Sakura-chan." Then he  
got up and got a sheet of paper then wrote down where he was going and  
why he was leaving. He finished signing it and left it next to her on  
the bed, then grabbed his gear and left through the window to go find  
Jiraiya. The local club would probably be his best bet.

Sakura woke up the next morning, alone. She leaned over and picked up  
the note which read.

Sakura,

I may not be the best writer but I have to tell you what happened.  
Orochimaru is gaining strength with Sasuke, this is a dangerous situation  
for all of us and I am going away for three years to train with Jiraiya  
to be able to fight them if I am needed. I will return to you and I  
will be thinking of you every night. However I can't write to you as we  
will be moving around to much and for fear of being caught, this is a  
secret but I can't keep it from you. I will be back don't forget me  
Sakura-chan.

See you in three years,  
Your Naruto-kun (I love you Sakura)

"How could I ever forget you Naruto..." she whispered to herself then  
pressed the letter up to her chest and sobbed.

AN: Chapter 1 is done shorter then I thought it would be but the next  
one is sure to be longer. As always R&R!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AN:Spoilers for Act 2 of the Naruto Manga however I am going to take it in a whole different direction then the manga after #245.

Three years had passed, three long hard years for both Naruto and Sakura. Naruto had almost tripled in strength and was even a challenge for Jiraiya and Sakura had been training with Tsunade becoming one of the best medical ninjas in Konoha. Three years and Naruto stood at the gate to Konoha once again. He looked up and saw Tsunade's face on the mountain. Then he turned around to see Kakashi standing on a roof behind him. "Yo." was the only thing Kakashi said to him as he jumped down still reading his stupid book.

"You haven't changed a bit Kakashi-sensie!" Naruto yelled as he opened the pouch on his back pulling out a book and handing it to Kakashi. It was Icha Icha Tactics the newest book in three years. Kakashi almost cried and he shook with glee ripping the book open and burying his face into it. No one would hear from him for the rest of the day. "Ok Next stop some good old Ramen!" Naruto said as he skipped off to the Ramen bar. Halfway there he spotted some pink hair. "No that cant be Sakura-chan she never dressed like that before." he paused and looked down at his new clothes. "Oh right the three year thing." He then looked up and screamed "SAKURA-CHAN!" and tore off after her, ramen could wait.

She turned around "N-NARTUO-KUN!" she said in absolute shock the tears already freely falling from her face as she just stood there opening her arms. Naruto dove into them planting a huge kiss right on her lips. It was good to be back in each others arms. As soon as he finished she looked at him. "Wow you got taller then me even with these new shoes, damn." she muttered under her breath.

"Hey hey I've been gone for three years and thats all you can think about is that I'm taller then you? No matter I need some real ramen." he said beaming

"Like you can talk, you've been away for three years and all you care about is ramen." she said looking hurt

"Ah Sakura-chan don't take it personally I haven't eaten in two days I've been running so fast to get back here. I thought I might have killed the old pervert halfway through the second day." he said laughing

"Ok ok quit the chit chat you two." said Kakashi closing his book. "You two go eat and I have a test for you after, when were done you two can catch up make out or do whatever you two are going to do." they blushed.

So after a nice meal of ramen which Naruto had about 20 bowls they were off to the old training spot, hand in hand just like before he left. When they arrived they had to wait for an hour for lazy Kakashi to show up. "So sorry i lost a glove." he rubbed his hand behind his head. "LIAR!" they both screamed at him. "Well, be that as it may the test I have for you two today is the same as when we had our first training, get the bells from me, you have two hours. GO!" and they both jumped off.

After many useless tricks, kuni throwing, numerous jutsus, and many pure first attacks caused by outrage Naruto was really pissed. "Ok my ideas suck whats yours Sakura-chan?" he asked her and she stood up "Naruto you tell him the ending to his new book while I run in and grab the bells." He wasn't sure how that would work but Sakura was a genius. He stood up and charged at him.

"THE ENDING TO ICHA ICHA TACTICS IS...!" he yelled

"OH NO! damn it because of the Sharingan I might know what he says from his lip movements." Kakashi muttered to himself closing his eyes and grabbing his ears, then he stopped and looked up. They each had a bell.

"Hehe a ninja should look underneath the underneath." Naruto said

"Right sensie?" Sakura asked winking at him. She gave Naruto a high five. "Boy I'm glad you read that book or we would still be fighting for the bells." she smiled.

"Yeah but he freaked out and I didn't even say what the ending was so even if I hadn't read the book that idea would have still worked." he said sounding like her for a second. Wait did he just say something smart that Sakura hadn't thought of?

"Wow you have grown up a lot Naruto, thinking of stuff I don't? Well we have a regular ninja genius on our side now don't we?" she said giving him a sly smile.

"I know good looks and smart to boot? I am the total package." he grinned

"Don't flatter your self Naruto, now come on lets go back to my place for the night you look beat." she told him. Once they got to her house Sakura made some tea while Naruto took a shower then she took a shower while waited and read the paper trying to catch up on things he missed while he was away. Then he looked up when he heard the bathroom door open, she was standing there in a tank top and pajama pants nothing fancy but she noticed a small blush on Naruto's cheek anyway.

"You like?" she asked him

"Wow Sakura even something so simple looks great on you." he told her as he threw the paper on the floor and motioned for her to join him on the couch. She sat next to him sighed and placed her head on his shoulder and grabbed his hand.

"I missed this." she said with a smile "We were together for a day before you left but I thought about you everyday for these past three years, I'm just so happy that your back here with me. I love you Naruto." she spoke softly but Naruto heard every word of it.

"You know I was tempted to leave the training one night when the pervert was to busy doing research for his damned books, I knew the training he was giving me would be invaluable to both of us so I toughed it out and stayed, but just so you know I did want to come back to you so many times. Hell half the time I thought you may have forgotten me and moved onto someone else." he said shaking his head "But I dismissed it knowing you were not that kind of person."

"Awww Naruto thats so sweet." she said it as she leaned in and kissed him but this time she went further then ever. She nibbled at his bottom lip asking for entrance which he kindly agreed to. There tongues danced in each others mouth and Naruto couldn't help but notice that her lips tasted like strawberries just like her hairs smell. This kept going for another 5 or so minutes until both of them had to break for some much needed air and they smiled at each other.

"That was great Sakura-chan." gasped Naruto who in Sakuras opinion was an amazing kisser, not that she had any reference and if she had anything to do with it she would never have other reference.

"See what I mean Naruto, three years apart was killer if we couldn't do this all the time, I'm glad we hadn't done this before you left or I may have come looking for you myself."

"Well it's getting late I should be heading off to my place." as he said that and started getting up Sakura pulled him back in for another kiss, lighter this time but still full of love.

"Stay here Naruto your house is to far away to walk home this late at night." she gave him puppy dog eyes and he sat back down yawning, he placed his arm around her and pulled her down with him. As they lay there on the couch both dog tired the last words out of both there mouths was. "I love you." As they fell asleep in each others arms for the second time in there life and both of them slept better then they had ever in there whole life.

AN:So sorry it took longer then I had hoped to get up I went out today and picked up a copy of Ultimate Ninja and that took up a lot of my time. Next chapter tomorrow and keep sending in those reviews I love knowing that people like my fic. I also didn't have time to get my beta to read it I wanted to get it out in time so please ignore any grammer I may have missed.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Quick note: Stupid me messed up the location of the houses but its all fixed. In my rush to get to a friends I just uploaded it and forgot to send it to my beta reader. So so sorry, won't happen again.

It was ten in the morning way to early for Naruto to wake up but not for Sakura who's eyes opened as she went to stretch but remembered she had a new blanket that night. She tilted her head back and gave Naruto a quick kiss then removed his arm from around her. She shuffled over to the kitchen area still to tired to fully lift her legs up. When she got to her fridge she was happy to see that she had some good food left. She pulled out some eggs and bacon and then she started cooking. Not long after the first egg hit the pan Naruto's nose twitched "Sakura-chan..." he mumbled barely awake. Then he got a full whiff of the amazing smell coming from his stove, needless to say it was enough to get him to shoot out of the bed and slide across the floor stopping right next to Sakura.

"Well I knew that would get you up." she said smiling and gave him a quick kiss "Did you sleep well?" she asked. He looked at the clock.

"ONLY QUARTER PAST TEN! I don't care how good this food smells I don't have a mission and I need my sleep." he groaned and started walking back to the bed, before he could make it ten inches Sakura grabbed his shirt and pulled him back into a red hot kiss that lasted until she looked over and saw that the bacon was done. "Ok now I'm up." he said with a smile and went to sit down at the table. A few minutes later Sakura came over and put a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him which he proceeded to inhale. Just a few seconds later he was done and raving about the food. "Oh wow Sakura-chan that was amazing." She responded with "How the heck could you tell? You ate it in less then ten seconds." He rubbed his hand behind his head and stuck his tongue out at her. She smiled "You really are something else Naruto." "Eh haha I try Sakura-chan."

After the food was done and they cleaned up she went into the bathroom to take a shower and change while he just changed in the living room. About a half an hour later she came out in a light pink sundress that matched her hair and instead of her normal ninja sandals she had on flip flops. Naruto eyed her up and down then looked at himself and swore. "Shit I thought we were going to train, I need to put on something different hold on one sec." He ran to bag and pulled out a blue button up shirt and some khaki pants. Completely forgetting he was in front of Sakura he pulled off his current pants and shirt, and she blushed like mad. He finished dressing and looked over at Sakura who was doing a very good Hinata impression looking at the floor blushing like mad. "Whoops I should have gone to the bathroom." he said grinning then made a few hand seals popped back to his house to get on a pair of shoes. He then transported back to her and slug his arm over her shoulder and they walked out into the morning sun.

"So Sakura-chan what do you have in mind to do today? He asked her. "Well I want to..." she was cut off by her cell phone going off. She answered it "Hello Sakura speaking."

"Hey Sakura its Ino, I'm throwing a party tonight. I figure we have all the rookie nine plus Tenten's team in town and I want to take advantage of it while I still can. Its at 6 tonight at my place tell Naruto to come." she finished "Not a problem Ino we'll see you tonight." Sakura said and hung up. "Ok Naruto new plan, Ino is holding a party at her house tonight so we have to go find me a dress. I figure you can wear what you have on right now but I need something that matches you." Naruto was quite puzzled at how she could have figured all of this out so fast, must be a girl thing.

"Eh ok Sakura your the expert on this stuff." he said shrugging.

So the rest of there day was full of "Ooo maybe this one, or that one, how does this look on me Naruto? Oh I don't have shoes that match this, well now we have to go shoe shopping." So after two long hours of dress shopping Naruto was drug across town to the shoe place and by the time that was over Naruto never wanted to see another pair of shoes for the rest of his life. But she finally settled on a strapless blue dress that found all her curves but still managed to be somewhat loose and open leading to a great look, and her shoes which were also blue were heels but the heel was low and it was made out of what looked to Naruto mostly straps. How in the hell girls wore stuff like that he would never figure out. It was now 3 and Sakura knew it would be pushing it to get ready that fast so despite Naruto's begging for real fresh Ramen she took him back to his house saying "You have plenty of the instant stuff at home deal with it for a night." and winked at him twirling as she walked making her self look like a goddess and Naruto agreed.

As soon as they got to his place she went into the bathroom and that was the last he would see of her for the next few hours. He made his ramen then sat in front of the tv. Crap was on. "Man Tuesday afternoon tv sucks." he groaned eventually falling asleep. At 5:30 he was woken up by Sakura standing over him tapping his shoulder. He shot up and set his eyes on her. Apparently her new hair looked short but she kept it wrapped up as it was now down to her shoulders, she had on light makeup and the dress and shoes looking amazing on her. He was in utter shock as she winked at him and struck a pose. He walked over to her and kissed her for what seemed to be the 100th time that day. "You look amazing." he whispered into her ear. "You clean up pretty well your self Naruto." she came back with. So once again that day they walked out of his apartment hand in hand off to Ino's place. Her house wasn't to far from Naruto's apartment and they were the first guests there. Naruto rang the door bell and Shikamaru answered. "Jeez haven't you two heard of being fashionably late to a party?" he asked then looked down at there hands he looked up with wide eyes. "You two? Oh Ino is going to flip when she sees, man this is so troublesome." he muttered moving out of the way so they could come in.

AN: MAN! Talk about writers block, well I wanted to take a shot at adding other characters into this story and what better way then to throw a party. Sorry about this being even shorter then the last chapter again I had a huge case of writers block today but I have great material to work with for tomorrow. Look forward to it and remember like always drop off a review. Tomorrow...THE PARTY.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Naruto and Sakura walked into Ino's house, which was destined to be party central in Konoha once everyone showed up.

"Well help yourself to the food I guess, man this party stuff is so troublesome." mumbled Shikamaru as he went off to find Ino, that girl took forever to get ready for everything. The doorbell rang again then they heard pounding on the door and muffled screams for food. Naruto and Sakura both looked at each other "Chouji" they said in unison. Naruto walked over to open the door and Chouji knocked him clear across the room and ran into the food tables. Sakura ran to Naruto who was stopped by one of the huge plants Ino had in her house. Kiba and Shino came in and apologized for Chouji

"You know how he is." said Kiba with a smile that rivaled Naruto's. Then Kiba looked around "Man where are all the babes at? I don't want to sit here all night watching Chouji stuff his face." Then as if on cue the doorbell rang again and Naruto stumbled over to answer it with Sakura brushing Naruto off. This time it was just Lee.

"Oh for the love of everything good and holy why on earth did Ino invite him?" Sakura whispered under her breath as Lee already started swooning all over Sakura. Naruto came over and pulled Sakura close giving her a quick kiss.

"Ah so you are taken now, well I have my honor I will not get in your way Sakura-chan." he told her, his eyes already swelling with tears as he shuffled his way over to the couch. With the door still open Neji and Tenten walked in holding hands.

"Wait did I miss something else while I was gone? You two are going out now to?" Naruto asked. Neji just dignified his presence with a nod. "Yeah it's been almost a year now." said a blushing Tenten, all of Konoha was still shocked that she managed to break Neji's cold outer shell.

Finally the last of the rookie nine that was still in Konoha stood at the door. "Oh N-Naruto-kun." her voice got even lower when she saw him holding onto Sakura. "I...I...didn't know that you were with Sakura Naruto-kun..."she mumbled and Sakura couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the poor girl but all that pity washed away when she way the gleam in Kiba's eyes when she walked in. Somehow Sakura thought things would work out for Hinata.

Then Ino finally walked out of the back and set her sights on Sakura and Naruto. She ran screaming at Sakura "AHHH SAKURA YOU FINALLY GOT A BOYFRIEND." Well anyone in Konoha that still thought Sakura was single knew now that she was taken thanks to the loudmouth. "Quiet Ino-pig, god you can be so noisy sometimes." Sakura told her but before she could continue there was a loud bang and every one of there teachers was there. Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, even Tsunade and Jiraiya showed up.

"Well this is going to be one hell of a party with Kakashi and Gai in the house." Asuma pointed out lighting a cigarette. "Ah yes Kakashi if I remember correctly its 50-49 with me leading." Gai said flashing his nice guy smile. In the blink of an eye Kakashi ran into Gai punching him in the gut and sending him crashing into a chair. "Now its tied 50-50." Then Kakashi had an incredibly amazing idea and started to giggle. "Hey Gai didn't you say if you lost our 100th battle that you would...spend your whole time at a party on your hands?" Kakashi asked him not sure if Gai would buy it or not.

"Well I don't remember saying that but you have a better memory then I do Kakashi so here goes." he said as he hopped up onto his hands and went over to talk to Lee. Everyone at the party burst out laughing and Naruto gave Kakashi a high five.

The party had been going on for about an hour and everyone was having a great time. Chouji finally stopped eating and was talking to Shino, Naruto and Sakura were snuggling on the couch, Kakashi was leaning against the door talking to Asuma and Kurenai, and Gai was still being an idiot walking around on his hands. The doorbell rang and Kakashi being the closest turned to answer it, it was Anko. Kakashi's one eye lit up when he saw her and Naruto picked up on it.

"Did you see Kakashi just then Sakura? I have never seen him get that excited about someone before." he pointed out.

"Your right Naruto I think it's time for our own mission. Operation get Kakashi a date commencing now." she said just loud enough for Naruto to hear her.

Naruto walked up to Kakashi and bumped into him, knocking the poor man right into Anko causing them both to blush like mad. Naruto saw this and grinned. When Anko went to get more food Naruto sprung into action, he ran up behind Kakashi and used a pressure point on him making Kakashi fall down. Naruto muttered "Transform" and poof there was Kakashi standing there as Sakura drug the real one off behind a corner. As soon as Anko got back to the new Kakashi Naruto spoke out. "Anko I love you more then anything in the world." he blurted out in Kakashi's voice as she leaped on him and gave him a huge hug. So the Naruto Kakashi snuck into the back telling her he would be back in a second and he woke the real one up and shoved him out into the party. Anko ran into him as soon as he got out. Kakashi had no idea what just happened but he liked it.

"Mission accomplished." Naruto and Sakura told each other. They both stood up and walked back into the party looking very pleased with themselves and Kiba saw it. "HEY! What were you two doing back there?" he asked with a sly grin on his face. Lee joined in "Yeah what did you do to Sakura, Naruto." and winked. "No no it was nothing we didn't do anything I swear it." Naruto shuddered. Then Ino spoke up "Well I'll believe it if you give her a kiss, I still find it hard to believe you two are going out." This of course was a plan to make them look silly but Naruto didn't care as he pulled Sakura into a red hot kiss for the ages, the crowd at the party went wild. Not to be outdone by that annoying brat Neji grabbed Tenten and gave her a kiss that rivaled Naruto's in intensity.

This party was getting crazy. Then a slow song started and just about everyone paired up. Naruto and Sakura, Neji and Tenten, Kakashi and Anko, Shikamaru and Ino, even Asuma and Kurenai danced together, and Jiraiya even convinced Tsunade to dance with him. Hinata looked down at her feet and when she looked up Kiba was holding his hand out asking her to dance and she accepted if she couldn't have Konoha's biggest loudmouth the second loudest would still be fine. Lee, Chouji, Gai, and Shino looked a little sad as they stood up against a wall with no one to dance with.

Looking out at all the couples you wouldn't think that all of them had there own hidden demons and problems they had to face for now it was just two people there Chakra's as one and for one brief moment Sakura's and Naruto's shown the brightest of them all.

Sasuke looked up from his torment, he felt something. This time not his cursed seal driving him more and more insane by the second, but it was a feeling of peace within him and for one brief moment Sasuke was sane again. "Thank you Sakura, Naruto." he finished and again shook with pain as the mark was making him less and less human, all that came back into his mind was to kill his brother, and nothing else.

It was around 2 in the morning and the party finally started to run down, Lee and Gai fell asleep on the couch, over by the food Chouji was full for the first and probably only time in his life, and Shikamaru was standing near the door grunting goodbyes as everyone left. Sakura and Naruto barely made it back to his house they were so tired and as soon as he opened his door they both crashed onto the floor in a heap. Meanwhile at Kakashi's apartment he and Anko were doing the naughty. No one knew Kakashi worked that way.

Naruto and Sakura finally woke up the next day around one. Naruto yawned and drug himself over to the shower turned it on and fell in. "Holy crap that was one hell of a party." he mumbled as he picked him self up to get the shampoo. About an hour later he stepped out feeling awake now even though half the day was gone.

Sakura walked to him covering her face. "Don't look at me." she mumbled "I slept on my face wrong." "Oh how bad could it be?" Naruto asked as he moved her hand and his jaw dropped. She had a huge hand print on her face from sleeping on her hand and the poor boy had to stop him self from bursting out laughing while Sakura stormed into the bathroom slamming the door. About an hour later now three in the afternoon she walked out in a tank top and shorts, her face back to normal. Naruto wrapped her in a hug and said "I'm sorry for laughing at your face but you have to admit it was kind of funny." "Yeah it was once it wore off, anyway what are we going to do today, we slept through most of it." then she heard Naruto's stomach growl.

"Well I think we need to go eat." he told her so she went and stepped into her flip flops and they went out to get some Ramen. Within five minutes of getting his massive order of 20 bowls of ramen they were all gone and he flopped out of his stool. "Ah fresh ramen really hits the spot eh Sakura-chan?" she who was still on her first bowl nodded and paid the man for hers then Naruto stood up and emptied his wallet onto the table. 25$ worth of ramen gone in five minutes, what a pig. It was almost time for dinner as Naruto had a bright idea. "Hey Sakura-chan lets go see a movie." Then he winked at her, she got the message.

They sat down in there seats, the 4:30 movie had no one in it, the fewer the better in the movies they didn't have to keep quiet about anything. So after two hours of making out that they paid 16 bucks for that they could have done for free at Naruto's place they walked out, it's just something about doing it in public that really gets you blood going. Now it was around 7 Naruto has no clue what to do.

"Man all I know is tomorrow I have to train, I've spent to much time living the good life I can't let my self get soft." he told her. "Ah typical men always with the fighting, well that actually sounds like a good idea. After you over work your self I can work on my healing making sure you don't pass out." she giggled as they entered Naruto's house. They sat down next to each other on his couch and turned on the TV and just relaxed for the rest of the night in each others arms.

AN:Well I feel like parts of that were weak but I'm happy with the way this chapter ended, stay tuned for chapter 5 I have tons of ideas swirling in my head. Remember to please review.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Another three years had passed and Konoha had been in peace. There were no attacks, no wars, nothing. It was a time of great peace and Sakura and Naruto were loving it. Just a week before on a date Naruto proposed to Sakura.

Flashback

Naruto and Sakura were on there date, a small picnic under one of the cherry blossom trees. It was all planned by Naruto and Sakura found it very sweet. Even after three years the fire of there love never weakened it only got stronger.

"Sakura how long have we been going out for?" he asked her

"Well when we started it the very first time it was 6 years ago but only officially started about three years ago when you returned" she said leaning her head on his shoulder. Then she felt it move and he was on one knee looking up at her.

"Three years Sakura and you have made me the happiest man in Konoha, I feel like I can overcome anything with you by my side. So I have a question for you. Will you stay by my side forever? Will you marry me Sakura?" he asked as he pulled out a small box and opened it, the ring had a diamond in the middle and a perfect emerald on each side of it. She gasped and started to cry. "Oh yes, YES! Naruto I will marry you." she cried and threw herself onto him kissing him with more passion then she ever had in her whole life. They stood up and Naruto placed the ring on her finger and they started back to town. She looked over and he was writing a message on his cell phone, the message read "She said yes!" When they got back to the gate Sakura saw Ino standing above it and she pulled a string. A huge banner fell down that read CONGRAGULATIONS SAKURA AND NARUTO in big bold letters. Then all of there friends came out from behind the gate. Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Jiraiya, and Tsunade.

They all came out and shook hands and hugged each other, Kakashi was the first to give formal congratulation's to Naruto. "In all my years of teaching ninjas never once have I had a student get married, good job buddy." and he patted him on the shoulder then left letting more people in.

After an hour of people shaking there hands and wishing them luck everyone started to go there own ways and Sakura and Naruto went back to Naruto's place

End Flashback

It was now there wedding day and Sakura looked like a goddess standing there in her pure white silk dress. She was getting ready to take her pictures with her bridesmaids who were all wearing dresses in emerald green just like Sakura's eyes. They all smiled for the first picture and Sakura had a natural glow around her, this was going to be the best day of her life.

Naruto on the other hand. "Ok it's just your wedding Naruto, your only getting married to the girl of your dreams who you've been in love with for years and your going to spend the rest of your life with her." he started to panic and stop breathing. His best man Shikamaru slapped him in the face. "Snap out of it man, your so troublesome. I'm sure Ino isn't having such a hard time with Sakura right now so just chill man." he sighed. Someone came into each of there rooms to tell them it was almost time so Naruto and his groomsmen went and stood in front of everyone waiting for Sakura to show up. The music started playing as groomsmen and bridesmaids were walking down the isle then splitting off, then he saw it. Sakura's dad turned the corner and holding onto his arm was his goddess Sakura. His jaw almost hit the floor and she giggled. When she made it next to him her father gave her a kiss and he went and sat down next to his teary wife. Sakura and Naruto held hands and turned to the minister. After his speech he turned to Naruto. "Do you Uzumaki Naruto take Haruno Sakura to be your wife, through sickness and in health till death do you part as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." he smiled squeezing her hand.

"And do you Haruno Sakura take Uzumaki Naruto to be your husband, through sickness and in health till death do you part as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." and she smiled back at him.

"Then by the powers vested in my by Konoha and the 5th Hokage Tsunade I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." He said stepping back. Naruto wrapped his arms around his bride and kissed her deeply and everyone clapped. They ran outside to see Jiraiya standing there summoning the giant toad which had a just married sign stuck on its back. They laughed and got on as it hopped over to where the reception was being held.

At the reception Shikamaru stood up. "Ah speeches are so troublesome. Well I've known these two my whole life and never in a million years did I ever think they would end up married. Once again Naruto managed to shock me more then I probably will ever be in my whole life but I speak for everyone here when I say that I wish these two the best of luck for the rest of there life." and he toasted his glass.

Then something no one expected to happen did. The door burst open and a bloody, beaten, and strangely happy looking Sasuke crashed onto the floor. He lifted his head up and there was a sparkle in his eyes as he gave Naruto and Sakura the thumbs up sign. "I beat him." was all he got out before he passed out on the floor. Naruto and Sakura ran at him, Naruto picked him up and Sakura began healing his wounds. Naruto looked up "Somethings different about his Chakra, it's not tainted anymore like it used to be. It's back to normal, like it was before he got the curse mark." Sakura then ripped the top of his shirt and sure enough the mark was gone, he was Sasuke again. Tsunade came over. "Don't let this ruin your night I'll take good care of him while you two are on your honeymoon don't worry about it." They nodded. After Sasuke was carted off to get treatment the reception went on as normal.

At the end of it they said goodbye to everyone and walked off to the transport that would take them to the island just off Konoha's coast where they would have there honeymoon. Naruto turned to Sakura "Well I hate to ask this but are you going to leave me because the bastard is back?" "No Naruto I'm not, I am however a little shocked that you would even think that, on the boat six years ago I lost all feelings for him." she leaned in and gave Naruto a kiss then purred into his ear "Your all I want now." A few hours later they arrived at the island and had a very interesting night.

Two weeks after that Sakura ran out of the bathroom. "OH MY GOD NARUTO!" she screamed "What happened?" he asked her. "I'm pregnant." were the only words out of her mouth. Naruto walked up to her and pulled her into a big hug. "I thought it was something bad." he whispered into her ear.

Nine months later they had a baby boy. He looked just like his father but instead of crystal blue eyes he had emerald green ones, even the whiskers were present leading the parents to believe part of the Kyuubi was inside of him. Then after much fighting they decided to name him Yahiko. Uzumaki Yahiko looked into his mothers eyes, yawned and buried his face into her shirt. A tear of happiness fell down Sakura's face and she looked at Naruto. "I love you so much Naruto." "I love you to Sakura-chan." Then he motioned for the people waiting outside to come in.

Sasuke and Kakashi were the only ones who they wanted to see the baby. After Sasuke had killed his brotherhe fought off the curse mark to return his normal Sasuke self, Naruto and Sakura even asked him to be the godfather. It was nice for team 7 to be back together again, this time with a new member. The sleeping Yahiko

AN: Now press the little button in the bottom left and leave a review if you like this story and/or want to leave ideas for me. Naruto wants you to.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Two years have passed and Yahiko has grown very much. A time of great peace is still in full swing but ninja missions and training still goes on. Naruto and Sakura both ascended the ranks in record speed Sakura was a Jounin and was in charge of her own group of Genin, she had really come into her self and her skills. Naruto was a high class ANBU soldier but they both found time to still be together and make sure someone was always with the baby. However this day there were no missions, no training, all of Konoha were gathered below Hokage Tower for Tsunades announcement. On one side of her she had all her ANBU members remove there masks as they bowed, on the other her Jounin were lined up.

"It has been an amazing journey, leading you as Hokage of this village. But now I must step down, I am getting to old for this job and you need a young leader who will take this village to new heights. So I formally step down and appoint you your new Hokage. A man I would trust with my own life who has done so much for this village in the few short months he has been an ANBU member I feel he is the perfect choice for your new leader. Uzumaki Naruto!" she finished and bowed, Naruto stood up dumbfounded. Had his dream finally come true? He stumbled over and stood next to Tsunade and she bowed to him along with the whole village. She then handed him her hat, the one all Hokage's wore and he placed it on his head, he looked over at Sakura who was crying for him her face all smiles then he looked down at the crowd and saw Yahiko in the care of Ino who was babysitting him and even his son gave him the thumbs up sign.

All of Konoha was now chanting, "SPEECH! SPEECH!" and who was Naruto to ignore them?

"It has been my lifelong dream to finally become Hokage but I never thought it would happen. I always thought I would be the little loser boy with a demon inside him for the rest of my life. Then I found Sakura and my life started to change, my old friend Sasuke fought off everything that was plaguing him and returned to us, serving with me in ANBU even if for a short period of time. Everything seemed to change in my life, people stopped running from me and saw me for who I really was, and now I am proud to accept this title and watch over this village for many years to come!" he finished and pumped his fist into the air and the whole village erupted in cheers as Sakura ran at Naruto wrapping him in a hug and giving him a kiss in front of everyone. He grabbed her hand and jumped off the tower landing next to Ino. She shook his hand and he took Yahiko in his arms placing him on his shoulder and he pulled Sakura close. A whole new chapter in there life had started.

Naruto becoming the Hokage turned out to be a bigger blessing then he and Sakura ever though. Naruto got to stay home with his son whenever Sakura was on a mission with her team. The boy got into trouble a lot when he messed with stuff in Naruto's office but he could never get mad at the little tyke who just started walking and he never stopped.

That night Sakura came home from her mission with her team of Genin. She picked up Yahiko and gave him a kiss then returned the favor to his father. "I really feel bad for all the trouble we put Kakashi through when we were his students, these damn D rank missions are boring as sin." she grumbled then saw Yahiko yawn. "Oh it's time for my little sweety to go to bed." Naruto looked at her and said "But its only seven I'm not even tired yet." he moaned. "Not you dummy the baby, gosh for the strongest man in Konoha you sure are dull." He crossed his arms over his chest and stuck his nose up in the air, she smiled at him that smile that always made the poor mans heart melt. She took the baby to his room and put him to bed. She went back to the office and threw her jacket off then sat on Naruto's lap. She sighed "Well we sure have come a long way from our dorky little Genin selfs haven't we?" she asked him "Yeah we have, you a Jounin with your own group of young ninjas to train and me finally becoming Hokage." she narrowed her eyes. "Oh yeah and the getting married to the women of my dreams, I would never forget that. But really who eight years ago would have thought that we would be married, have a kid, and I would be Hokage? I doubt even Kakashi could have thought up something like this. To tell you the truth even in my wildest dreams I didn't think this would ever happen." he spoke twirling a piece of her hair in his finger. "Yeah Naruto I didn't ether but when you think about it , everything feels so right." she told him "Yeah." was his answer. "Things do feel so right." and he pulled her into a kiss full of passion.

AN: Thats it. Done I know the ending is a little short but it seemed like a good place to wrap everything up. All of this done in less then a week I am very proud of myself. Well thanks to all my readers, reviewers, and my beta for helping me finish this so quickly. Stay tuned for more stories from me and review this chapter I would love to hear what people think of the finished product.


End file.
